The invention relates to a roof construction having a roof skin mounted on a Base construction and comprising a bottom skin and a top skin mounted above and spaced apart from the bottom skin.
In such a roof constuction, the double-shell constuction of the roof skin provides for the nessecary stability snd the tightness of the roof. Preferably, an insulating layer, especially a heat insulating layer, is provided in the space between the bottom skin and the top skin.